charmed_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Paris Turner-Halliwell
Paris Josette Turner-Halliwell is the main protagonist in Charmed Legacy, Charmed Power, and One Less Charmed One. She is the first female born to Penelope (PJ) Anderson-Turner and Cole Turner. She is the oldest sister to Phoenix Turner-Halliwell and Promise Turner but she is the younger sister to Azael (Alec) Jones. She is the wife of the oldest Charmed one, Wyatt Halliwell and she is the mother to Pierce Halliwell and Josette (Josie) Halliwell. Paris is the first female Demon-Whitelighter-Witch to ever live and she is often considered the strongest between her two younger sisters due to having very good combat skills and practicing with her magic every day. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match The Charmed Ones. Paris is known to be the most difficult out of her sisters. She doesn't take no for an answer and she is shown to be tough in the direst situation. Demon's in the underworld would prefer to get Paris on their side than Phoenix and Promise. Her powers include Shimmering, Fire Balls, Energy Balls, Plasma Balls, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Electrokinesis, Remote Orbing, Apportation, Healing, Sensing, Photokinesis, Immortality, Heal Faster, Agility, Astral Projection, Super-Strength and Super-Hearing. Additionally, Paris possesses the basic powers of a witch; such as Spell Casting, Potion Making, High Resistance, Mediumship, and Scrying for lost objects or people. Early History Paris is what the Elders called in Abomination due to her Whitelighter and Witch powers mixing with Demon powers. Demons and Witches are forbidden to be together but Paris' father and mother, Cole and Penelope didn't care about the Elders and they stayed together. Penelope discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb, like throwing fireballs and energy balls. At first, Penelope didn't know if she could to this but Cole and her godsisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige told her that she will be the best mother and Penelope overcame her doubts just like Piper did previously. The baby was also able to help heal many of the wounds Penelope sustained from fighting evil. Dark Future It was revealed that in the future, Paris and Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. She developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave herself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. She and Wyatt turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones and Penelope were killed under unknown circumstances. She and Wyatt were described as akin to the Source of All Evil since she has control of demons and the Underworld. Though she wanted her younger sister to rule with her (possibly as a direct underling), Paris was willing to kill her if she did not join her and Wyatt's ranks. In this future, she was ruthless and would kill anyone who upset her, even those she was closest to. However, Phoenix and Chris were able to escape and return to the present in an attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Changing The Future When the sisters, Penelope, Cole, and Leo learned from Chris and Phoenix that Wyatt and Paris were going to turn evil, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penelope, Cole, and Leo were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters and Penelope then learned that Chris was actually Piper and Leo's second son, making him Wyatt's brother and Phoenix was Penelope and Cole's second daughter, making her Paris' sister. Phoenix and Chris protected baby Wyatt and Paris many times, trying to thin out every evil being and faction that could even possibly turn Wyatt and Paris to their side. It was eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Wyatt and Paris, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep them alive. Chris ended up sacrificing his life for Wyatt and Paris in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Leo to the point where he and Phoenix killed Gideon who had been chasing Wyatt and Paris around the Underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Wyatt and Paris in the Underworld for months caused the young boy and girl emotional damage that would lead to them becoming the tyrant they was in Chris and Paris' future. Good Future The future 25-year old version of Wyatt and Paris was accidentally summoned to the present by his mother, to better understand why he won't talk to the family but will speak to his imaginary friend. This Paris was ultimately the polar opposite of the one from the alternate dark future; she displayed an optimistic, loving, and peaceful nature (when she want's to be), saying that the Anderson and Halliwell family had taught her everything about magic and discussing the positive sides of everything. During her time in the past, she finds it all "old" she would call it while her husband who was her boyfriend at the time found it extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces his family rather than acting put off. While she was in the past Wyatt had turned evil temporarily but Paris turned him back to good by saying that she loves him and that this wasn't him at all, saying that he is good. The next day, the family sends Paris and Wyatt back to the future, not before giving the family hints of what the future might be. During the events of the Charmed Ones and Penelope's last destined battle, Christie and Billie stole infant Wyatt and Pairs' powers with the Hollow, and affected future Wyatt and Paris'. So, Paris, Wyatt, Chris, and Phoenix returned from the future to figure out what happened. Wyatt inadvertently let the exclamation "Uncle Coop!" slip, showing the whole present day family that Phoebe wasn't going to lose her love. After Wyatt and Paris' powers were restored, Wyatt, Paris, Chris, and Phoenix returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Wyatt and his younger brother Chris preparing a potion together while Paris and Phoenix were kicking a demons ass, a sign that the next generation have taken over the fight against evil from their mothers and aunts. Powers and Abilities Orbing - Is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. Telekinetic Orbing - Is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. Remote Orbing - Is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. Healing - Is an ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition. Photokinesis - Is the ability to create and manipulate light. With the exception of its first appearance, this power is usually demonstrated by controlling orbs of light, rather than manipulating actual light. High Resistance - Is the passive ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or magic, or powers of other magical beings. This trait allows users to survive attacks that are otherwise lethal. It also grants users protection against their own powers. Spell Casting - Is the magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making - Is the power to brew potions with magical properties. Scrying - Is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. Mediumship - Is the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. Sensing - Is the ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Shimmering - Is an energy-based method of that allows users to appear at and disappear from a desired location. Shimmering allows demons to travel anywhere in the world, as well to different planes or timelines, such as time loops. They can also shimmer with other beings as long as there is physical contact. Plasma Balls - Are spheres of ectoplasmic energy, capable of killing most targets instantly. Fire Balls - The ability to conjure a ball of fire. Energy Balls - The ability to throw Energy Balls is primarily used by demons, and in some cases witches and other beings. Users can form them in the palm of their hand and throw them at targets with varying levels of voltage or dissipate them in their hands. Immortality - Is the ability to stop ageing at a certain age. Heal Faster - Is the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Agility - Is the ability to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super-Hearing - Is the ability to hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones. Super-Strength - Is the ability to have strength stronger than Witches, Warlocks, or any other creature, even Demons. Apportation - Is the ability to teleport inanimate objects and/or beings from one location to another. Astral Projection - Is the ability to project one's consciousness (or soul) into an astral form outside the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return. Electrokinesis - Is the ability to create and project electricity and lightning. Personality Paris is very sweet, caring, kind, fearless, and trusting but she can be very bitchy and impatient at times when things don't go right but she breaths and re-thinks what she can do next. She can be very cold and dark if someone tries to go after her family.